


Pillow Fight

by BlizzardBlitzer



Category: Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlizzardBlitzer/pseuds/BlizzardBlitzer
Summary: An amalgamation of characters having an unexplained day of silliness together.





	Pillow Fight

“C’mon, Al. Can’t we just get this started?” Ed asked from his corner. His two fleshy appendages were beginning to bud with sweat, as he looked out at the opponents. They were an odd lot.  
“Not until the rules are clear, brother.” Alphonse Elric replied. He had the center position; he was the referee.  
“I think we get it. No weapons, none of our magics. I agree with the shrimp. Let’s get this over with.” Ichigo stood in another corner, his arms crossed over his black clothes.  
“Who are you calling shrimp, you crustacean!” Ed writhed in place, both his flesh hand and his metal one clenching into tight fists. “Why don’t you come closer and say that?”  
“Uhm, Alphonse?” Naruto cupped his hands, but the rest could hear it just fine. “Does that mean I can’t use my—”  
“No,” Al responded, “no jutsus that aren’t purely physical.”  
Naruto pouted in his corner, but his mind was drifting to visions of ramen.  
“I’ve already left my swords outside the ring. I am ready.” Leonardo stood tall, confident in his corner. Everyone here, save for Alphonse, seemed to be quite a hothead. Luckily for him, he was well-acquainted with dealing with a hothead.  
“Where’s Corol?” Rick asked, his eyes blazing with an insanity they bore often.  
“Huh?” Alphonse cocked his iron head.  
“I think he means ‘Carl.’” Ed interjected, having cooled from the insult to his stature. “I think that’s his son.”  
“You need to tell me where Corol is.” Rick leaned forward, hand on the hip where his revolver usually rested. His face was rigid, his lips tight and swallowed by an unkempt beard.  
“Oh, well, he’s . . .” Alphonse, even with his great size and body made of thick iron, was taken aback by the Georgian’s aggressive and resolute manner. “. . . he’s fine. He’s back with your friends.”  
And Rick was caught off guard by Al’s earnest nature. He nodded, looking away.  
Al sighed. “Fine. Just start.”  
Naruto leapt forward, sailing over Al’s head and shadowing Ed’s view. In his fashion he did so screaming, without stealth or foresight, hands clutching his instrument of war obviously poised behind his back. He came down swinging, but Ed dodged to the side.  
Naruto recovered and began a behemoth swing, but at that moment his face was assaulted by white; Leonardo had taken the opportunity. A whoosh of air escaped the eggshell object, and a seam threatened to unravel, a lone goose feather sticking precariously from it.  
Ichigo rushed in, pillow held low, and gracefully arced it up into Naruto’s chin.  
“Why is everyone ganging up on me?” The blonde shinobi whirled, his pillow striking his oppressors, shredding and filling the arena with a blizzard of down.  
Al jumped from the ring to a pile of surplus pillows. He grabbed an armload and hurled them in, replenishing the storm of soft white confetti.  
At some point Rick entered the fray, deciding to play along for the moment and get his answers later. They all jostled, frenzied and sweating. There was huffing, guilty giggling, and moans of pleasure. They didn’t fully understand why there were there together, but they did understand the joy of such a silly battle.  
When it was all over, the area was a field of white. Working together, they cleaned up and decided to get some food. Leonardo ordered pizza, several larges, and of various toppings. Naruto had never seen anything so exotic but was immediately in love. Rick examined his slices for a long while, reminiscent; it had been years since he’d had the stuff.  
They shared stories and secrets, realizing they were not from the same world and so was safe to do so. The Elric brothers and Ichigo had the best ones, having cheated death uniquely, though Naruto had a few. Rick’s were harrowing, but the dribble of pizza sauce in his beard negated half the seriousness. They spoke of romances, Naruto forward about Sakura, and Alphonse sold Ed down the river over their childhood friend Winry, though Ed vehemently denied it. Rick smiled and nodded, but he did not name names.  
That night they went out to a hillside, resting on the cool grass and gazing up at the stars. They spoke of dreams and wishes, the things which drove them all forward. A gentle wind carried fragrant cherry blossoms over them, their rosy pigment unknown in the starry night.  
They closed their eyes, content in the day’s reprieve, and absorbed the fleeting serenity. As each opened his eyes, they beheld their own worlds again with all its unique challenges and trials. The break had come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> My first and likely only piece of fanfic ever. I go by the same username on DeviantArt, where I write original prose.


End file.
